Annabeth's Confusion
by superj992003
Summary: When a new student trips over Annabeth during school, she doesn't realize her life will be turned upside down. Can she overcome her pride to make senior year a success?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are owned by Rick Riordan, not me. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**

**All the characters in this story are fully mortal (unfortunately)… so AU**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so any criticism is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Annabeth was sick of school. For six years she had been forced to return day after day and face her annoyingly stupid teachers. Even after mastering every one of their subjects, and finishing an entire course-year's worth of work in a few weeks – with one hundred percent accuracy – she was _still_ forced to return again and again and listen to those idiots lecture. And while the work had been irritating enough due to her dyslexia, her ADHD was the real issue. Trying to listen to a person with an IQ vastly inferior to her own without letting her mind wander was virtually impossible. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't focus on the monotonous droning. So, every day, she intentionally got herself into just enough trouble to be sent out of the classroom, but never enough to get onto her record. She still wanted to go to college, after all.

"It's the third week of school; and, once again, I've finished the entire year's work," she muttered to herself, while she sat down in the hallway. "At least this year my teachers expected it, so they are just letting me sit outside now. I don't have to tease them anymore." Even still, it was pretty lonely being the smartest person in the school. The only time people talked to her was when they needed something. 'Can you help me write this essay?', 'Why don't we partner up?', 'How do you differentiate equations?', and the list just went on.

Sitting outside the classroom, though, people couldn't try to abuse her intellect. She stretched out her arms and legs, placed her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. "Blessed silen-"

BOOM! Annabeth jerked upright and saw someone sprawled on the floor a few feet away, and a large dent in the locker in front of him. Springing to her feet, she ran over to him, and helped him climb to his feet while he rubbed his forehead. "Ouch…" he mumbled. "What did I trip on?"

"I think that might have been me," Annabeth began. Then the teacher looked out to see what had happened. Answering the quizzical look on Mr. Brunner's face, she said, "Sorry, Mr. Brunner. He tripped and fell into the locker. I'll take him to the nurse." Rolling his eyes, Mr. Brunner closed the door and went back to teaching his Latin class.

"Why were you out here with your legs across the hallway, anyway?" the boy asked, rather irritated.

"And why were you walking down the hall, not watching where you were going, during the middle of a class?" Annabeth retorted, liking the boy less and less. 'Just another student who barely has the brains to tie his own shoes,' she thought to herself.

"Touché. I'm a new student. I just moved here from New York: my mom got a publisher for her new book. I was looking at my schedule when I tripped over your leg, sorry. By the way, my name is Percy. Yours?"

"That's wonderful. Let's get you to the nurse," 'so I can return to my own life,' Annabeth finished in her mind.

"Okay then… never mind." The rest of the walk was in silence.

"There is the nurse's office. Good luck getting around the school." Without another word, Annabeth turned and walked back down the halls, leaving Percy behind to fend for himself.

* * *

**I'm only planning to make this chapter third person, hopefully the rest will be in first person: either Annabeth or Percy. But we'll have to wait and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJatO or HoO, which is a good thing since Rick Riordan is a better writer than I am. All credit for those great books goes to him.**

**Also, I'm hoping to upload a chapter at least once ever two weeks, maybe once a week if things are slow.**

* * *

POV: Percy

"And I thought New Yorkers were supposed to be the rude ones," I grumbled. First she trips me on my first day, gives me a concussion on the lockers, makes me look like an idiot to one of the teachers, and then drops me at the nurse without even telling me her name.

Oh well. I figured she was just a stereotypical blonde: tall, tan, and toned. Although those storm grey eyes looked like she was analyzing every part of me. If I was really being honest, she was actually pretty terrifying. I've never been the 'tough guy', but at least I have always been able to defend anyone who was in trouble. That girl, though, made me feel like I would be outmatched if it ever came down to it.

I shook my head, trying to clear it out, which wasn't my best choice. I mean, I did just slam head-first into a metal locker. And no matter how hard my mom says my head is, steel wins. I grabbed the door handle to the nurse's office to try and stabilize myself just as the door opened, and I found myself on the floor for the second time that morning, my eyes crossed in pain.

Forcing my eyes uncrossed, I mumbled, "I've really got to stop hitting my head. I don't have enough brain cells to waste." As my surroundings stopped blurring together, I came to focus on a rather pretty girl with vibrant red hair and pale green eyes. She looked really concerned, which I had to admit was a better reaction to causing me pain than the blonde had given. Just as I was wondering how long I could lay on the floor before I looked crazy, a tall man with sunglasses and a bright white smile came out and looked down at me.

"Hmm. Looks like mild concussion from a blow to the forehead, followed by a repeat blow to the back of the head. I would guess the fall you just took caused that one." The man then looked at the red-head, and said, "Come on, Rachel. I need your help getting him into my office. I know you need to be getting to class…" the nurse began, but the girl – Rachel – had already grabbed me by one arm, and gave the tall man a look that quite plainly said, 'What else did you think I was going to do?'

"Come on, Mr. Apollo. No one would be that cruel. It's at least partly my fault he's hurt. I should help him in at least. Then I'll hang around and help him to whatever class he has. I don't recognize him, so he must be new."

"What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, but I guess I was still a little sore about the girl who had caused all these problems in the first place. Seeing Rachel's look of shock and confusion, I added, "I'm sorry, just been a rough first day. I shouldn't have taken that out on you." Then I gave her a small smile, and was glad to see she returned it.

"Okay, fine. Rachel, you can wait outside while I help this kid out." As she left the room, Apollo's smile faded into a look of exasperation. In response to my questioning look, he said, "It may be your first day, but it is mine too. First period hasn't even ended yet, and already I've had to help a girl who passes out randomly, and a kid who had a concussion. I took this job because it was the only place that would let me keep wearing my sunglasses while at work. I know it seems unprofessional, but I have to have them. People freak out when they see my eyes. They're gold, you see." I couldn't figure out why he was talking about this, since it didn't have that much to do with me, until I saw that he had already taken my blood pressure, my temperature, and recorded my height and weight. Whatever he pretended, and however he looked, this guy was good. As he wrapped my head up, I couldn't help but admire how quickly he had distracted me from the pain. It couldn't have been more than five minutes that I was in the nurse's office before he took me back out to Rachel. I opened my eyes wide and flicked my eyes at Apollo and pointed with my left hand, trying to find out if she had realized just how fast he was. She gave me a smirk in response, and I realized that I just looked stupid. I blushed deeply and looked away. Great first day of school. The first person I meet trips me and doesn't even tell me her name. The second person I meet knocks me down and she probably thinks I'm a moron, and the third person I've met today had to patch me up from the first two encounters.

That's me, Percy Jackson. Just destined for greatness.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Apollo. I should at least try to make it to a class before the day ends. Maybe I'll make it through a period without coming back down here." I waved to him as Rachel escorted me down the hall. "Thanks again, Rachel, for taking me to class. Some other girl accidentally tripped me on my way the first time."

"And she didn't stay to see how you were?" she asked. "That's a little ridiculous. Oh well, not everyone can be as kind as I am." She flashed me a smile, showed me my classroom, then headed off down the hallway.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I could claim rights to the Percy Jackson universe, but that pleasure belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

POV: Annabeth

I'll admit it, I almost felt bad for just leaving the kid behind. I did trip him after all, and it isn't often that someone _wants _to talk to me. But at the same time, I just like to be alone. Away from all the people who use me. The less he knows about me, the better. That way, I can't get hurt when he turns on me.

"Just like everyone else," I whispered to myself. All of my so-called friends: Thalia, Luke, Travis, Connor, even my brother Malcolm; had all deserted me. 'No use dwelling on the past, though,' I thought to myself. I steeled my gaze, banishing the beginnings of tears forming in the corners of my eyes. It simply isn't worth it. Tears have never solved any problems, and if anyone saw me cry, all of the other students would think I wasn't a strong and independent girl. Every 'playboy' would fake concern, and I would spend the rest of the year dodging them. The rumors would start up, and I would be painted as a same-team batter.

Not that I hadn't considered the possibility, briefly. Guys _were_ shallow, after all. Of course, as I quickly realized, so were the girls. It wasn't as if I wasn't attracted to the guys, anyway. There were several of them at the school who I thought looked pretty good, but I had either frightened them off with my intelligence, or refused to deal with their arrogant personalities. It didn't take long for me to gain a reputation for being cold and untouchable, and I was okay with that. The fewer people trying to take advantage of me, the better; even if it did make me a social outcast.

That's how I got my nickname. Everyone calls me the Frost Queen. 'Looks very nice, but colder than ice,' I think was the little rhyme one classmate came up with when I was a freshman. The words had stung at the time, but it is now my mantra.

I poked my head into my classroom. "I'm back, Mr. Brunner. I'll be outside." I didn't even wait for a response before closing the door quickly. I sank back to the floor next to the door and closed my eyes again. "At least I can get back to myself."

Five minutes until the end of the period, the door opened again. Mr. Brunner was standing next to me, looking down into my eyes with an uncharacteristic twinkle. "Annabeth, I know you've completed all of the work you were supposed to have this year. But I have a little project in mind, just for you. I think it might be able to keep you occupied for the rest of your time as a senior. Interested?"

"I guess it depends on what it is you want me to do," I responded. "And will this impact my grades at all?"

"Not really. But I remember you mentioning you wanted to become an architect. I have consulted the top architectural firm in the country, and they have agreed to give you a full scholarship to the college of your choice if you can impress them with this project." I sat up straighter.

'He talked to the Athenian Architects about me?'I thought at first, and quickly responded. "All right, Mr. Brunner. You have my interest. What is this project?"

He grinned. "How familiar are you with the architecture of Ancient Greece?"

"Not very. I've spend most of my free time researching and designing Gothic and post-Renaissance structures."  
His grin got bigger. "Even better. Your project is to write out a comprehensive guide to architectural innovations between the eight century BC and AD 400. This is what will get you your scholarship. But that is only half of the project. You are also to design your own office building using the techniques of the Roman and Grecian builders. This is to be a modern building, you understand. The Athenian Architecture Society is going to take your blueprints. If they are good enough, the Society will build your design in your honor, and give you a paid internship, followed by immediate employment when you graduate college. You have until graduation to complete this. Understand? This could be the most important year of your life."

I swallowed, unusually nervous. "I… I understand, sir. I'll get started as soon as I can." Gaining my confidence, I continued, "I'll take this opportunity to the fullest! I'll be the most famous architect ever someday!" Right as I finished my little speech, the bell rang, and the hallways became very noisy and crowded. I turned away from my teacher, and without a second look walked to my next class, which just happened to be art. This class had been the worst class of the day for me; because art has little to do with the information itself, but is instead about the execution. With dedication, though, I still managed to finish everything. I popped my head into the classroom and told Ms. Stephenson that I would be in the school library.

Mr. Brunner must have let my teachers know about my project, because her response was to smile and say, "Let me see your blue prints before you give them up, all right?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Stephenson. I'll pop in every day, that way you know I'm not just skipping school." Then I walked out the door toward the library, lost in my thoughts for the future. I was so completely absorbed with the thought of a full ride scholarship and a guaranteed career; I didn't realize I had passed the library doors. Any other student would probably blush as he turned around for no reason. Because I'm the Frost Queen, however, people tend to gloss over me. I have no reason to be embarrassed, because no one is watching me. I signed into the library and waved a quick hello to the librarian before wandering to the Architecture section of the library. I pulled out several books on Ancient Greek columns (I mean, where better to start? Columns are the most famous of Greek architecture), and set about taking notes.

I am a speedy reader, despite my dyslexia, but still had only managed a few pages before I heard the thud of a book dropping to the table next to me, and a voice saying, "Well, look who it is." This Percy kid just doesn't take a hint.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Don't be shy, though. If you see a legitimate problem with grammar or spelling let me know, or you have a suggestion for something you would like to see happen in the story - characters, events, quests, etc - leave me a review! I'll do my best to include anything you ask for if I can figure out how!**


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Percy

"Well, look who it is. The mysterious girl from this morning! Now, what are the odds that I would see you here of all places? Don't you normally hang out in the hallways tripping helpless newcomers?" She shot me a fantastic glare in response. I mean, truly great: just the right combination of anger, frustration, and condescension. Even without saying a word I knew she was trying to order me to leave.

So, being the caring and sensitive person I am, I ignored her non-verbal commands completely and sat down next to her.

"Since I never did catch your name, I'll just have to come up with something to call you instead. Let me think for a second… Greek architecture books, notepad, blonde hair… Your new name is Helen." I saw the girl flinch, as if I had taken a swing at her. I hadn't meant to insult her, even if I don't know how. I'd always heard that Helen of Troy was the most beautiful mortal of the ancient world (I mean, you can't exactly count the Goddesses, even if they were only myths. How many people do you know who can compete with an immortal and incredibly powerful being?).

"Just go away, Percy. You're talking to the Frost Queen. I think she survives on the feeling she gets by ignoring everyone, because she certainly doesn't live for popularity." Rachel said as she walked up behind the girl. For a brief moment, I saw something in the girl's eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. She spun out of the chair and to her feet incredibly fast, her grey eyes once again steel grey. "She might look nice, but she is colder than ice, Perce. Isn't that right, Annabeth?"

"Your name is Annabeth?" I asked, genuinely curious. "That's a unique name. I've got to admit, it is pretty cool." I gave her a smile, but Annabeth stormed away from Rachel, heading deeper into the library. Rachel turned her attention to me.

"Cut that out, Percy. If you talk to her, you'll never keep your reputation here! Besides, remember that she already tripped you, gave you a concussion, and then left you to fend for yourself. She never even apologized, right? Do you really want to get to know someone _that_ uncaring? I'm just trying to help you out Percy."

I really believed her too. She truly thought that talking to this girl, Annabeth, would hurt my image. And seeing as I had already insulted her intelligence today, I didn't want to anger her again by reminding her I had no image, so I stayed quiet. I tore my eyes away from the books Annabeth had left behind in her haste to escape, and flashed Rachel a fake smile.

"Thanks for watching out for me. It will take some time before I learn the ins and outs of this school. Can you tell me what makes Annabeth so hated here?" I might not like how Rachel treated the poor girl, but based on Annabeth's reaction, the two had known each other at one time, and I was desperate for more information on her.

See, I'm not normally the puzzle-solver type – I prefer head on approaches to everything – but Annabeth was a puzzle I couldn't help but want to solve. She reads books on ancient architecture; is insulted when compared to Helen of Troy; and seems to be hated by everyone, including Rachel, the most easygoing girl I've ever met. I knew I had to know more about Annabeth, even if I didn't know why.

The only reason for this itch for info – that I can come up with – is the look I glimpsed in her eyes: a look of profound sorrow, and maybe loneliness as well. I just have a hunch there is more to this girl than her stony exterior lets on.

"Well, Percy, I know we're supposed to be working on that history project, but I guess you ought to know. It was six years ago, just as we had started to notice the difference between girls and boys. Annabeth was the best friend you could ask for: always there to talk when you needed her; always standing up for us to the other kids; and she hated her parents, like the rest of us. That year, our friends Luke and Thalia started dating. Everyone knew that Annabeth liked Luke, but as Thalia's best friend, we all thought she wouldn't ever try anything.

"As it turns out, though, Annabeth was bitter. Just after we came back to school from winter break, she told Thalia some story about Luke kissing another girl. You haven't met Thalia yet, but she has a very short fuse; and can get very violent. Thalia blew up on Luke during lunch, screaming at him for cheating on her. I was there when it happened and it was obvious from Luke's face that he had no idea what was going on. He pulled her aside and asked her to explain. She told him that Annabeth had seen him kissing another girl.

"As it turns out, Annabeth had seen Luke saying goodbye to his cousin, who gave him a peck on the cheek. All of us knew, then, that Annabeth was just trying to break the two of them up. If she had at least apologized for it, we might have been able to patch things up with her, but Annabeth has always been too stubborn and prideful to admit when she is wrong. She refused to admit that she just wanted Luke for herself, and continued to pretend Luke was unfaithful. So we all agreed to stop being her friend."

I was stunned, shocked that the mysterious girl with long blonde hair and storm grey eyes could be so selfish and cruel. Something about the story seemed off, though, as if some piece of information was missing. Then it came to me. "What made you believe Luke over Annabeth? Was she a liar or something?"

"Not really. Luke just looked so sincere and offended about her accusations that we couldn't help but believe him." Rachel seemed to be getting uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but wonder if she felt a bit guilty, as if she wasn't as convinced of Luke's innocence as she claimed to be. "That's enough of that conversation. We ought to start our gov work. We only have a few weeks to write up those reports on Theocracy." She turned away from the table toward the reference section, then stiffened. I saw the muscles in her neck tighten, her fists clench, and suddenly what Apollo had said made sense. Rachel was about to pass out. I managed to stand up and grab her just in time.

I didn't even have time to call for help: Rachel was already coming to. Shaking a little, she reached into her backpack and pulled out an odd-looking inhaler. After a few puffs, her eyes snapped fully open again, and she stopped shaking. She waved me off, then stood up.

"Thanks for catching me. I don't normally have two episodes in a day." Her inhaler must be filled with some green kind of medicine, because when she spoke her mouth spewed green smoke. "My parents are both carriers for this rare genetic disease that causes random fainting; and, well, I'm the result. It sounds like it would suck pretty bad, right?"

"To be honest with you, yeah, I think it would suck; but that green smoke makes you look really cool."

At least she grinned at that. "I'm glad to see you aren't too terrified of me, now. You seem like a pretty good guy, Percy. Come on, we should really get to work, now."

I didn't want to offend her with a stupid joke, but I just couldn't help myself. "You know, if we could just get that smoke to come out of your ears, it would look like your head was on fire."

I heard a quiet snort and saw a quick flash of gold out of the corner of my eyes, but she had already disappeared again. I smiled to myself, despite Rachel's disapproving glare.

"Percy, do me a favor, and never say that again."

"Yes, ma'am." At least someone understood my joke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! The kind words are really encouraging. I might start shouting out to those of you who review, I just haven't decided yet.**

* * *

**So, I realized that I forgot to do this on the last chapter. Whoops. I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth, or any part of that series. Didn't then, won't in the future, either.**

POV: Annabeth

I just _had_ to go and leave behind my backpack and those architecture books. I had just been too upset and angry to think clearly. It was fortunate, though, that I don't keep everything in that bag. I can only imagine what would happen if I left my sketchbook behind, with all of my personal thoughts and feelings in it.

I guess I ought to explain that. Some people keep diaries with locks, other people might keep a journal that they keep in a hidden place, but I have a different way of writing my experiences down. I sketch buildings with the words as the lines. Every pencil stroke becomes a sentence detailing my emotions and thoughts. I've never shown anyone the contents.

As I snuck back through the bookshelves, I saw that Percy and Rachel were still in front of my books. Unfortunately, if I want to get anything done, I'll have to go back to get my backpack and my notes. Of course, that means either confronting Percy and Rachel, or waiting for them to leave. I'm not afraid of confrontation, but I also don't want to damage my college chances. Going back and facing them – well, okay, _her_ – would probably end with my fist in her face, and being suspended for fighting is not on my five year plan.

I started whispering to myself, because it helps me focus my thoughts when I'm stressed. "I guess that leaves waiting. Of course, that only works if they are going to leave the table. Guess I didn't think this one through. If they don't leave in a few minutes, I'll be forced to deal with them." I crouched down behind the Encyclopedia Britannica set, and hoped the two would choose to leave quickly. I overheard Rachel say, "… to write up those reports on Theocracy" and begin walking away. The moment she stiffened and fainted, I darted out from my hiding spot and snatched my belongings. As I was sneaking back toward the anonymity of the shelves, I heard Percy say, "You know, if we could just get that smoke to come out of your ears, it would look like your head was on fire." I tried so hard to resist the urge to laugh – the mental image of Rachel Dare's ears spewing smoke combined with her flaming red hair was unbelievable – but fell dismally short. I let out an involuntary, but audible snort and immediately dashed back into hiding. I think Percy may have gotten a glimpse of me, but I wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. As quickly as possible, I maneuvered my way to the back of the library, into the small alcove most students had never seen. Even though it was a twenty-five square foot room attached directly to the back wall, I was the only person I'd ever seen inside, so I had moved in a small chair and a reading lamp. I figured that not even that annoyingly persistent boy would search this far.

Honestly, though, a few years ago, if we had met, we probably would have grown to be good friends. He has the same sarcastic style that I have, and he seems to get along pretty well with Rachel. After the Luke incident, though, the chances of a real friendship with Percy are pretty much non-existent. I don't trust people enough to be close; and with Rachel next to him, giving Luke's version of events, he will come to dislike me.

I started shaking my head. "I really need to clear my mind. If I want to finish this project by the end of the year, I need to focus on it. It will be hard enough without getting distracted by friendships that never had a chance to start with. All right, Annabeth, back to work.

I opened the first book again and began to take notes. _The three forms of Grecian columns are Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian. The earliest of the three was-_. Unbidden, an image of Percy's smiling face came to me, and I heard an echo saying, 'Your name is Annabeth? That's a unique name. I've got to admit, it is pretty cool.'

I shook my head again, and continued. _The three orders (forms) of Grecian columns are Doric, Ionic, and Corinthian. The earliest of the three was initially believed to be the Doric column, for the Doric columns are the least decorative of the three, but further research has shown that the Doric and Ionic orders likely originated concurrently, with the Corinthian order following._

_The three orders are believed to be tributes to the Ancient Grecian ideals of beauty. The Doric order reflected the 1/6 ratio of the Masculine form of man, the Ionic reflecting the 1/7 ratio of the Feminine form, and the Corinthian being a hybrid of the two, honoring nature in its entirety._

_The typical column, contrary to appearance, is wider at the summit than at the base. This gives the column the appearance of uniformity._ Percy once again floated into my mind, rubbing his head as if he had just smashed it into the lockers again.

_The typical column, contrary to appearance, is wider at the summit than at the base._ 'By the way, my name is Percy. Yours?'

_The typical column, contrary to appearance, is wider at the summit than at the base. _'Since I never did catch your name, I'll just have to come up with something to call you instead.'

I slammed the book shut, breathing heavily. "What is wrong with me?" I said, head in my hands. When I glanced down at my notebook, I realized that I had written the same sentence three times, and reading it now, it still looked unfamiliar. "Di Immortales! My brain is on strike! I can't work if every time I try to take notes, Percy's voice interrupts. Even when he isn't here he won't leave me alone." I do know how to take a hint, though. Clearly, I need to talk to Percy, if only to assuage my guilty mind. He hasn't hurt me yet, and I've treated him like dirt. It is unfair to assume Percy will abandon me, especially since I've only barely met him. Unfortunately, I don't know when or how to talk to him. Between classes, Rachel will probably be there to escort him, I don't know where he live; and even if we have a class together, we'll never get the opportunity to talk long enough for me to learn about him.

Reluctantly, I opened my sketchbook, and began to express myself. As the words flowed from the pencil into the sketch, I felt my confusion fade, and my focus return. As I stared at the newly designed aquarium, I felt content and calm. Therefore, I opened the architecture book again, and continued my research, blessedly uninterrupted by visions of a boy I'd only just met.

* * *

**So, here I am again, begging for some feedback. Anything you have to say, go for it! If you want to tell me my writing is terrible, that's fine; so long as you tell me why, that way I can get better. Want to tell me what characters or events from the books you'd like to see? Great! I'll try and work them into the story. For just about anything related to the story, leave a review or send me a message. Thanks again to those who read the story!**


End file.
